Fairytales
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: "Bloody hell. Get your head out of books. Hermione, I can't give you a fairy tale, they don't happen." Her stomach had butterflies. Eyelids flew shut, eye lashes flickering. After all this time, he still had that effect.


Hermione sighed, as she took another spoonful of tasteless food she had made for herself and Ron. Her hair was kind of fluffy on one side from the way she had been laying on the table. Shoveling pasta onto her fork and chewing slowly, she felt like crying.

She dropped the fork to the plate, a loud clang of china and metal hitting her ears. Slowly she pulled the thick knitted jumper she was wearing further down her arms over her wrists. It was getting cold like it always did out here in their cottage. A lump formed in her throat and she couldn't help herself. A few tears slid down her red cheeks, hitting her hands as she made an effort to remove them.

The door clicked, he was home. In a panic she fluttered her hands and cleared her face, although it was still visible she'd been crying.

"Home 'Mione." he said cheerfully, dumping his coat on a hook, drenched in rain water. Picking up her fork, she shoveled food into her mouth. "Don't wait for me then.." he grumbled under his voice.

"No Ronald. I won't wait for you!" she yelled loosing control, rising from the table and turning to face her boyfriend. Her stomach was knotted, fists clenched and voice stained.

"Hey, hey-"

"NO! I'M SICK OF WAITING FOR YOU." she screeched, a waterfall running down her face.

"Woah, Hermione!"

"This has happened before, I told you, we were gonna have dinner, just the two of us. I made your favorite and I even gave you an extra hour to get home."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" he yelled.

"So, whose fault is it then?" she sighed crossing her arms. Another fight. It was a dark horrid, late night, cold air blew in and they shivered. "This happens all the time. This is pathetic, you're pathetic!" she yelled. Suddenly, she reached out as if taking back the words. She shot a desperate look at him as she cried. "I didn't mean that."

Hermione crossed the room to hug her red-headed boyfriend. "But you said it." He said through gritted teeth. He pushed her away and she held herself trying to keep her tears in.

"I didn't mean it." she repeated. "I didn't."

"Why say it then?"

"We all say things we don't mean." she said, glancing up at him every now and then.

He grunted.

"But why do we fight? Once upon a time, we were constantly happy." Hermione sighed bitterly. Her tone was flat.

"Bloody hell. Get your head out of books. Hermione, I can't give you a fairy tale, they don't happen." he moaned, clutching his head as if in pain.

"I'm sorry Ron."

He grunted. They must have gazed at each other for a good minute or two.

"I feel like you don't love me anymore." she said as quietly as possible, almost to herself.

"Oh my god!" he hissed. "For the brightest with of your age you sure can be dumb as hell."

"But Ron, you-" she was looking down, focusing on her feet.

"Want to know why I was late or not?" Ron asked slowly.

"Yes, I do." she announced, folding her arms again and lifting her chin.

"I bought you something." he stated, fishing in his pocket. She raised eye brows.

"Oh reaaaaaally?" she laughed. "What did you get me? It had better not be-" She froze. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at him, suspiciously coming to the conclusion, surely he wasn't about to ask... no, he couldn't possibly. Ron had produced a box. A ring box. Her quick mind figured everything out. "Ron, If that's an engagement ring, you already know my answer."

They smiled, and it was enough to know this fight was over.

"For once in your life, shut up? I need to prove I can do this properly." he snorted.

"So it is? It's an engagement ring."

Ron shot her a deathly look and she did go silent. She watched him inhale, emotions building up inside him. He smiled, and sunk to one knee, taking her hand in his.

"Hermione Jean Granger.. Will you marry me?"

Unable to help grinning back at one another, Hermione spoke first.

"No." She laughed as she gazed adoringly to his eyes, to his long nose, to his freckles in which she could count every last one and to his shock of fiery red hair.

Ron shook his head. "Brilliant. Mum's gonna be mad, I spent so much on the ring, so much time. Ginny was saying that you wouldn't like it, but I picked it myself so-"

"Of course I'll marry you, you absolute prat." she cried out at him, tears of happiness now streaming down her face as Ron lit up with excitement, happiness and disbelief.

Without even bothering to think about it, she raised herself onto her toes and he moved his head down a bit and pressed his lips against hers. He moved a few strands of hair behind her left ear. Soft, gentle, warm, loving. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to them both. It had about as much enthusiasm as their first kiss.

Feelings caressed their hearts, Hermione's tears flowing faster than ever. They craved for each other. It was what they needed. She reached her arms around his neck and they fit like they always did. It was like they were made for each other.

They pulled apart, slowly, heavy breathing, a sigh from Hermione. She gazed up into his soft blue eyes. Her stomach had butterflies. Eyelids flew shut, eye lashes flickering. After all this time, he still had that effect. His fiery red hair was clinging to his face, wet from the outside rain and she was reminded of a time when they were both young, innocent, crazy in the Chamber of Secrets.

Releasing her from his arms, he opened the box. He held up the box so Hermione could see and flipped open the lid. She gasped at the diamonds set into a gold band.. "Oh my goodness. Ron, this is... it's..." for once, Hermione Granger was lost for words.

"Should buy you more rings, it seems to shut you up." he grinned before turning serious again. "You like it? I can get you something different if you don't."

He clearly needed have worried, for Hermione finally raised her head, fresh tears now filling her eyes. He took her in his arms and cradled her, raising her slightly off the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

She pulled away briefly, both of them over come with joy. Their lips once again found each other.

"It's beautiful, Ron! I love it, I love you!" her muffled voice came from his shoulder. Relief washed over him as he returned the hug, struggling to breath a little. Her muffled voice became a little clearer as she pulled out of the hug, sniffling as she wiped her tear streaked cheeks with the back of her hand. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too Granger." he smiled at her, taking her left hand and sliding the ring onto the future Mrs. Weasley's finger.

"You're a liar." she sniffed, admiring the ring.

"What are you on about now? I do love you." he moaned, almost fed up.

"No! Not that. You said fairy tales don't happen."

"Well they don't."

"But I see this as happily ever after."

They smiled.


End file.
